The Awakening: Chapter 3
Sebastian's P.O.V Percy toured me around the camp with Thompson. It felt like your friend is technically your uncle because he's the son of Aphrodite. Meanwhile, Cora just stood there, watching over Josh, who was just waking up a few hours ago and is still too weak to move. Annabeth offered to take me on a tour, and I agreed. She showed me all of the cabins in the camp half blood. Then she showed me the way to campfire, since it is time to go to campfire. We sang along in the campfire. I liked the campfire. It's a bright orange flame that goes for about 25 feet. I noticed whenever they sing louder, the fire grew larger and taller. I always wanted to sing on campfires to see if they get bigger. It seems that my crybaby personality had been instantly vanished on hearing the whole camp singing. I actually enjoyed the campfire. I saw Cora and Thompson together and I approached them. They saw me and welcome me with delight. So I joined them in the campfire sing along. After the campfire, Chiron trotted up to the front stage and stomped his hooves. "Heroes! Fall in!" All people went silent in just a moment. Then Chiron delivers his announcement about what's going to happen tomorrow. After the campfire sing along, we went directly to bed, and Chiron told us that they will be reinforcing curfews, which means that no camper is allowed to be awake at night. I stayed in Eros's cabin. Fortunately, there was no one in the cabin right now, so I'm all alone. I can't sleep, so I decided to watch TV and read some books. After a few minutes of reading some books and watching TV, I fell asleep. Dreams found me. I was standing in a mountain full of mist. It's swirling with a dense cloud covering it. Somehow, I knew that's the Titan's base. From my previous studies, it's called Mount Othyrs, the place where the titan Atlas had been condemned to hold the sky forever. But there was something strange going on. The sky isn't there, and Atlas had faded, so no one is actually holding the sky. I reckon that the sky could support its own weight now. I was wrong. The sky suddenly dropped outside of Mount Othyrs, and the sky just keep on falling on top of that person. After a few minutes, I saw the sky return to its original place. "Son," A voice said. "Do you know what this means?" "Wh-who are you?" I yelled. "I'm Eros, your father." Eros said. "By the way, do you know what this means?" I shook my head. "This means that you have the ability to see through the past and the future. The scene that you just saw was taken from the past and is going to happen again in the future." Eros told me. "What? This had been done before?" I asked, surprised. "Yes," Eros nodded grimly. "And I believe that I had caused a problem during that moment." "What are you talking about, dad?" Eros waved her hand and another scene appeared. I was right in the middle of what's happening. There was a boy with golden hair and eyes holding the sky, his legs trembling while I looked up in the sky to see Eros with a golden bow and arrow ready to fire at a girl. He did shot the arrow, it hit her heart, but she didn't stagger. Instead, she went up to the boy and helped him get rid of the sky. The scene changed back to where Eros was with me. "Dad, will this be happening again?" I asked him with concern. Eros' expression darkened and he nodded grimly. "It will be happening again tomorrow. The sky could support its own weight now, but it turns out it's being used by another person or a god or demigod to constantly dropping the weight in random places. So son, wake up from this dream and tell your friends." I woke up with a start. I remembered what Eros said to me about the person who uses the sky as a killing machine. Cora's P.O.V I woke up with Josh beside my bed. I had to admit that I liked Josh a lot, because he looks cute when he's just came back from his deep sleep. I tickled him, see if he responds. He seemed to be making progress. "Cooooooooooora?" He murmured. "Yes, Josh?" I looked at him in fondness. "It's.... It's break.... breakfast time..... isn't..... it?" I held his little hand and raised it above his head, and when I let it go, it fell down again. I guess he hasn't had much control for his hands yet. His limbs are still limp, so I decided to carry him down to the dining pavilion. I placed him in his cabin seat and he went limp. I fed him tiny sips of water. He seemed to have a better control at swallowing. Just then, Sebastian came over to me and told me what he had dreamt last night. He told me that he saw the sky is falling (WARNING! THIS IS NOT CHICKEN LITTLE). I also was being told that we need to go on a quest. I wanted to help, but I'm not sure about the prophecy. We haven't heard the prophecy yet, so I don't know who we're going to take. By the way, Josh is still slumped down on his chair and is desperately trying to walk, but failed miserably. I approached him and carried him to my cabin. I held his limp little body and started rubbing his body. To tell you the truth, I actually felt a tad stronger after and while rubbing him. I felt my energy rushing to me and my confidence is getting higher. Just then, a boy with silver eyes came running and yelling. "Hey guys! It's time for capture the flag!" Josh tried desperately to get up. "Uhhhhhh.... Capture......Flag...." He moaned. He clawed himself to the ground and tries to stand. But he kept falling. I made a tsk tsk tsk sound. "Oh, maybe you should skip this game first, ok? You still need to recover." "Noooooooo....." He murmured again. "Must.......play.......flag.......cap...." I lifted him and put him on a chair beside my cabin. He slumped backwards. "Josh, you're gonna make your team lose if you play now." I told him. A girl and boy both with silver eyes run towards me. "Well? You're not gonna play?" They asked me. "I'm going to play, but this boy wants to play too." I gestured at Josh. "But he's too limp to play so..." "That's good." they both said. I stared at them in disbelief. "Why is it good?" "Josh had been the best player that makes their team win whenever he is on that team. The first time we play, it's just a matter of luck." The boy said. "We put him into jail in our first game and we got cocky. I didn't really see how powerful he was until he beat us in each and every game afterwards." The girl said. "But now he'll be making our team lost." I concluded. They stared at each other, then shaking their heads. "What do you mean by no?" I asked. "Oh, he won't be joining, alright. But for some odd reason, he is sometimes used as a magic item." "Magic item? Like Annabeth's invisibility cap?" They both nodded. "So, what's special about him?" I asked. "Have you ever notice that whenever you touch him, you actually felt stronger?" I nodded with a surprise. I can't believe that Josh actually had healing powers. "There you go. Just slung him over your shoulder and keep him with you and you're not going to have any problems. I looked at Josh and walked towards him. I picked him up and slung him over my shoulder. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh........ Noooooo......" He moaned. "Waaaaaant... toooooooooo... plaaaaaaay..... capture........" "Shhh..." I put my index finger in front of his mouth. "Don't do anything, just sleep." Josh nodded, and his hand went limp. I am in between of a dilemma right now. I couldn't decide whether to choose to play capture the flag or not. I couldn't leave this little limp boy alone, neither I could let him play capture the flag. He's still too weak to move. I decided to stay with him. I find him more adorable each passing minute. Sometimes, when I rubbed his chest, belly and/or back, I could actually feel myself stronger. Even embracing him enveloped me with warmth. "Well, I'm gonna head to the forest to play capture the flag so, see ya!" Josh moaned, "Coooooooooraaaa....... Pleaseeeeeeeee..... don't........leave........" As he tried to stand up but failed miserably again. I decided to use Josh as a magic item. I picked him up and slung him over my shoulder and sprinted towards the forest where we will play capture the flag. "So, are you rea...." Annabeth faltered. "Cora, what have you done with Josh?" "Umm... nothing. I just wanted to keep him for the capture the flag game." "Uhh..." Annabeth shifted her weights. "Yeah, I guess." "Nooooooooo." Josh moaned again on my back. "Want........ toooooooo.........." "Shh... Now it's not the time." I told him. So, here are the teams: (Red) Zeus, Hades, Aphrodite and Athena versus (Blue) Ares, Oceanus, Artemis and Poseidon. I was tasked by Gary and Melina to guard the flag. Thompson's P.O.V So, we were playing capture the flag. Zeus's team is in the other side which means that Cora is in the other team. The conch horn blew, and all of us were running. I flanked to the side and try to catch the people off guard. Once I got there, I'm surprised to see only one guard. It's Cora Stewart, the friend of mine. As I look closer to her, I couldn't believe what I saw. Josh was slung to her back and he's barely moving. He's trying meekly to struggle out of her, but he's still too limp to move. I reckon it's going to take from a couple of weeks to a couple of months for him to fully recover. Cora just kept him there and stared at him in deep fondness. Now that's a great distraction for her. I just sneak up from behind and before she knew it, I had the flag in my hands and started running. I don't know why Cora is behaving like this but I don't have time to think about it. Cora saw me running with the flag and before I know it, I crossed the creek, making our team the winner. "The red team wins!" Chiron announced. A cheer went up from the red team. I was herded up by the entire Aphrodite cabin. Piper McLean, Aphrodite's head counsellor, congratulated me for winning this game. Category:The Awakening Category:Chapter Page